Flowers and Stars
by HarryloverplusGinny
Summary: Lily Luna falls for a certain blonde... R&R!
1. Library Meetings

**I don't own Harry Potter….But of course, you probably already knew that…..**

Why did Slughorn assign an essay within the first week? He should really try to ease us into it but instead, he pushed us in face first.

My name is Lily Luna Potter and I am a second year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. And before you ask, yes I am the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley.

I was looking for a book where I could find the ingredients for the Drought of the Living Dead. Don't ask me why Slughorn assigned it to a bunch of second years when I don't even know if my older brother James has done that yet. I'm just as confused as you are. It wasn't even in our Potions textbook!

I thought I had found it. There was a black book without a title along its spine. After picking it up off the bottom shelf in the back of the library, about a million books fell on top of me. Apparently "The Hogwarts Founders" was holding up the other ones. It wasn't even the one I was looking for.

While pushing away some of the books on top of me, I felt a hand grab onto mine. It pulled me out and revealed who its owner was.

A boy with bleach blonde hair was smiling at me. He had shiny, mesmerizing blue eyes and perfectly sculpted features. The rest of his body is pretty sculpted too. If you looked at him, you could see large muscles under his school uniform. The boy was in Gryffindor and was very handsome but I recognized him from something that my Uncle Ron said.

"Stay away from that boy, Rosie and beat him on every test." I could just hear him saying. That would mean this boy is Scorpius Malfoy.

But my name isn't Rose and you should know that by now.

"Thanks, Scorpius right?" I said starting to put the books away.

"Yeah, and you're Lily. I couldn't make out who you were by the hands and legs sticking out of a pile of books." He told me and helped put away the tons of books.

"Oh be nice! I didn't know this devil book was holding up a bunch of other ones." I said glaring at "The Hogwarts Founders".

"Please don't make that face again." Scorpius pleaded. "It's not a very good look for you. But then again, neither is being under a thousand books."

"What is a good look for me then?" I asked teasingly.

"The way you alter the school uniform a tad. Little black heels, skirts up a little high, shirts too tight." He said while blushing. No wonder he couldn't look at me.

"Well you're not much better!" I said and slapped him in the back with a huge book and he flinched. "You always make the shirts tight to your muscles!" I exclaimed and then had a sudden realization that he had as well.

"Does this mean you stare at me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I-I never-never s-said that!" I stammered. "You were making comments on my way of dressing too! Does that mean **you** stare at **me**?"

"At least I can admit to it." He said and turned to look at me.

"I can too. I might stare at you just a tad." I told him and looked at him.

"That's not really admitting it." He pointed out.

"Fine! I do! I stare at the great Scorpius Malfoy!" I yelled and his head got closer to mine.

"Well I'd like to do more than stare." He said and closed his eyes. I almost kissed him and then realized I was in a relationship with Conner McLaggen.

"I can't." I said to him and he leaned back and opened his eyes.

"Ah, still with Conner?" he asked and started putting the books back.

"Yeah and I don't want to be **that** girl." I told him and he chuckled.

"I totally understand." He said and finished putting the books away. "Just remember, if you need advice, or something, I'm here for you. Especially if you get sick of McLaggen."

I smiled and started back to the Common Room with him.

~O-O~

We arrived back all smiley and laughing. I don't even know what about. It was just good to be around him.

Conner was sitting on the couch laughing with Albus and one of his other friends, Jacob Thomas.

"Hey babe." He said as I walked over and sat next to him on the couch and he greeted me with a kiss. Al gagged a little and Jacob wolf whistled. I couldn't help but notice Scor take a deep breath and start up the stairs.

I tried to shake him out of my brain but it's kind of hard with him.

Scorpius Malfoy, I can't get that name out of my head.

**Hey guys! I started a new story but don't worry, **_**a Black Story **_**isn't even close to finished. **

** My favorite era is Next Generation so I just figured it would be cool to write a fanfiction from the kids of the Golden Trio's era. **

** This story is kind of Scor/Lily Luna. I know that usually it's Rose/Scor but my friend, Lilylunaevans would kill me if I didn't make it this way.**

** Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Fights

**I'm pretty tired of writing this at the top of all my stories and chapters…. But I don't want to get sued so: I don't own Harry Potter and I probably never will.**

I woke up at two in the morning, my stomach rumbling.

Hey, what do I say? I got that Weasley eating gene.

It was a few weeks after I had that talk with Scor. I was still dating Conner but I didn't know if I was happy as I was last year. Thoughts of breaking up with him have become more and more frequent.

Still hungry, I put on some slippers and go down the dorm stairs to the Common Room. Once I get to the bottom, I go up the boy's dorm stairs to the door that says "5th Year". I open the door slowly and quietly. It smelled disgusting.

That's always the worst part about visiting my brother, James. His dorm smells like sweat. Ugh.

I walk past my cousin, Fred's bed and over to James's trunk. Opening his trunk silently, I start looking for the Marauder's map. Then I realize it's on his bedside table. I go and grab it and none of the boys even move.

Losers.

I walked back down the steps and opened up the map. Noticing someone in the Common Room, I stop to see who it was.

As I watched carefully, I saw the name 'Conner McLaggen' pop up above feet that were walking toward the boy's steps.

"Mischief managed!" I whisper and thrust the map into the pocket of my pajamas. Then I realized what pajamas I was wearing.

Short, shorts that were colored blue, green, orange, and yellow, with a pink waistband and white polka dots all over the place. I was also wearing sports bra. That was all I had on top. Lovely.

"Hey baby." He said and passionately kissed me but I pulled away quickly, tasting alcohol on his lips.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked. And Conner stumbled forward to talk to me.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked and the thoughts of breaking up were back in my head. "Were you looking for me?" he added with an eyebrow waggle.

"No I was just returning something to James." I said and started back down, trying to pass him but he's a bit stronger and bigger than me. I'm about 5'5" and he's 6'1".

"Not so fast." He said grabbing my arm right above my elbow. "I'm not finished with you yet." And then he forced me back into the wall and started snogging me with more force than needed. I resulted to kick him in the shins.

"Yes, but I'm done with you." I said and tried to shake his hands off me. They were lingering down to my bum but I heard the door to "4th Year" dorms open and close.

"Just what do you think you're doing, McLaggen?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kissing my girlfriend, Malfoy. You got a problem with that?" Conner replied and whipped me around to face Scorpius.

"I only have a problem because she does." He told Conner and then Conner threw me onto the steps, head first.

I landed with a thunk and the throw was hard enough to make me see stars and almost black out.

"You want to go with me, Pretty Boy?" Conner asked and I heard the sound of fist hitting face. I turned to see what was going on.

Scorpius had punched Conner in the face and Conner started fighting dirty. He took out his wand and Stupefied Scorpius. I ran and slapped Conner in the face.

"Stop it! Stop, you bastard!" I yelled and bent over Scorpius as Conner was going to kick him.

"What are you going to do to stop me, Potter?" he asked and pushed me against the wall again.

"This." And I kicked him where guys never want to be kicked. As he was doubled over in pain, I rushed back over to Scor who was just waking back up.

"What happened? Where's McLaggen?" he asked in a harsh voice as he started to stand up, fists clenched. I was confused as to why he didn't grab his wand but I figured it out quickly enough.

He was in only his boxers that had the Chudley Cannons logo all over them. Uncle Ron would like him. You know if he could get passed the fact that this was a Malfoy.

Conner came back over and started to talk to me.

"Bitch, get back here. I never said I was done!" and he pushed me into the wall again. Actually, it's more like he threw me into the wall. It's like when he threw me onto the steps.

"I think you are done." Scor said and then punched him so hard, I think he blacked out and then came to attend to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I stood up slowly and stumbled as I tried to walk.

"Yeah, totally." I said, sarcastically.

"You should come and sleep in here." Scor said gesturing to his room.

"Really? That's a little weird." I told him and shook my head.

"I'd go and sleep on the couch and you could have my bed or vice versa. I just can't help you walk all the way back to your dorm." He said with a chuckle. "I'm not McLaggen. I wasn't trying to get you in bed with me."

"Too soon." I said and tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He told me and placed his hand on my arm where Conner had grabbed me.

"Ouch." I mumbled and he lifted up his hand.

"When did you get that?" he asked alarmed and angry.

"Before you walked out Conner grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. Or was the throwing after you walked out? I can't remember…" I said shaking my head.

"I think all the throwing has affected that pretty little head of yours." He said and kissed the top of my head. Now Scor was even taller than Conner. He was 6'5".

Scorpius picked me up bridal style and carried me down to the couch. With a thank you, a kiss on the head from him to me, a kiss on the cheek from me to him, and a good night, I fell asleep on the couch and slept through the rest of the night.

That's when nightmares started.

~O-O~

I heard Lily's voice outside my dorm. That's what woke me up. The talk we had a few weeks ago was really starting to make me feel like an idiot. I should've at least tried to sweep her off her feet.

Then I heard McLaggen say something. I couldn't understand it because it was slurred together. Sounds like somebody's been drinking. After that I heard a thunk of somebody hitting a wall.

I rushed out to the hallway to see what was happening.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked McLaggen.

"Kissing my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that Malfoy?" we exchanged a few more threats and such. He threw Lily, I threw a punch. Then he whipped out his wand.

When I woke up, Lily was leaning over me, flustered.

"What happened? Where's McLaggen?" I asked still trying to figure out what happened.

I heard him call Lily a bitch and then saw him throw her against the wall.

That's what really made me mad.

I threw one last punch with every ounce of energy I had left. It knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Lily stood up slowly and stumbled as she tried to walk.

"Yeah, totally." she said and I detected some sarcasm in her voice.

"You should come and sleep in here." I told her gesturing to my room.

"Really? That's a little weird." She replied and shook her head.

"I'd go and sleep on the couch and you could have my bed or vice versa. I just can't help you walk all the way back to your dorm." I said with a chuckle. "I'm not McLaggen. I wasn't trying to get you in bed with me."

"Too soon." She said and tears welled in her eyes making me feel especially bad.

"I'm sorry." I told her and placed my hand on her arm to help her down the steps.

"Ouch." she mumbled and I lifted up my hand and looked at a giant bruise forming on her upper arm.

"When did you get that?" I asked alarmed and angry.

"Before you walked out Conner grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. Or was the throwing after you walked out? I can't remember…" she said shaking her head. I was so angry that I almost went and punched McLaggen again for the fun of it.

"I think all the throwing has affected that pretty little head of yours." I told her and kissed the top of her head. I felt so tall next to her petite frame

I picked her up like I would pick her up after we got married and carried her down to the couch in the Common Room. She thanked me and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her on the top of her head and started up the stairs again.

I was in love with a feisty red-head named Lily Luna Potter and I wasn't afraid to show it.

**Hey! Did you like this chapter? I have some chapter questions.**

** Did you like or dislike the Scorpius point of view? If you didn't like it I'll stop doing it.**

** Did you like the fight between Conner McLaggen at 6'1", 174 pounds and versus Scorpius Malfoy at a whopping 6'5", and 176 pounds?**

** Please review! I need at least five reviews before I'll post the next chapter! **


End file.
